


Three is better than two

by EliotQuentinMagician



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M, happy naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotQuentinMagician/pseuds/EliotQuentinMagician
Summary: Naruto has been keeping a secret from his two best friends, he is in love with them both but what if they find out another secret of his which leads them to find out about his secret love. Will they be disgusted or will they help their teammate and friend and show him that he is loved, no matter what he thinks. Warning- Self harm and male x male later on. Also written on fanfiction.net





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of self harm and eventual polyamorous relationship. This story is also posted in fanfiction.net under the same story name if you want to check out my other stories.

Naruto led in his bed, an arm over his eyes and as he stayed there in silence, he could hear his own heartbeat and his own breathing. He slowly turned his head and looked at the worn out clock on his old, wooden bedside table. It read 9:30am - ten minutes until the team meeting and he was dreading it.

Ever since Orochimaru tried and failed to take Sasuke three years ago, team seven wasn't team seven anymore, it was always Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto but now it's Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto being left alone. Also they had somehow gained another team member, Sai, and he was infatuated with the blonde (who was disgusted by his advances). This could be due to certain events that had caught Naruto's eye, causing him to have weird feelings inside.

He sighed again before sitting up and swinging his legs off of the bed. He then stood up and grabbed his jacket from the end of the worn out bed. He looked down at his left arm, covered in old scars and a few new ones before he finally put his jacket on; zipping it up.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He could see the bridge up ahead and when he saw a flash of pink he slowed down - silently wishing he would never reach the dreadful bridge. Unfortunately the pink haired girl had noticed her teammate straight away.

"Naruto! You're here, you were nearly late!" She shouted so he could hear her as she waved her hand. As if on cue he could see a flash of raven hair before he could see Sasuke stood next to Sakura - a smile etched onto his face as he shouted to him.

"Finally Dobe, what took you so long?" He shouted and Naruto let a grin claim his lips before he finally got close enough to answer without shouting.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." The blonde replied sheepishly as the two shook their heads at him before Sakura sat on top of the railing of the bridge. Sasuke stood next to her placing a hand on her leg.

About two months ago the two had started dating and sometimes Naruto feels as if he is being left out because they hardly spend any time together anymore. The two are totally infatuated with each other and it always gives Naruto funny feelings in his stomach. He knows he isn't jealous. Rather upset and disappointed and not that he would admit it but sometimes it slightly aroused him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The three stayed there talking for about five minutes before their final teammate arrived, leaving them to wait for their sensei.

"So Naruto, I'm eating out tonight, would you like to join me?" Sai asked Naruto as he moved closer, placing his hand on Naruto's waist. He aware of the glares being sent his way, courtesy of their two remaining teammates.

"No Sai, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you like that." The blonde replied slightly exasperated whilst trying and failing to remove Sai's iron grip on his waist.

"Why not Naru-chan? I'm sure we would have a great time." Sai said as he leaned in and lifted his hand to stroke the whiskered cheek.However before it could reach its destination slim fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"He said no Sai, leave him alone." Sasuke growled as he pulled him off of the blonde. "Or do you like being rejected?" He carried on - smirking as Sai narrowed his eyes.

However before anything else could happen there was a puff of smoke next to them and there was a hand on both of their shoulders.

"You two stop arguing. Sai leave Naruto alone and Sasuke stop being so damn protective, Naru-chan can take care of himself perfectly fine." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto, smiling under his mask. This was only noticeable because of his uncovered eye which was closed, creases at the edge.

The two boys glared at each other before they moved away. Sai stood by himself and Sasuke went back to Sakura, pulling the blonde boy with him.

"Today we will just be training so Sai, Sasuke you two can go first." Kakashi said whilst pulling his orange book out and going to lean against a tree so that he could get comfy.

Sai and Sasuke glared at each other whilst Sakura and Naruto looked at each other nervously.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sai led on the ground panting, Sasuke straddling him, kunai in his hand, holding it against the boy's throat below him.

"I win." Sasuke said before leaning down to the boy's ear. "Now you're going to learn your place and leave Naruto alone." He growled before pulling back and getting off of his slightly scared teammate, casually walking back to his girlfriend and best friend.

"Well I think that is enough training for today." Kakashi said before disappearing, probably going to spend some 'alone' time with his precious book.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke and I are going to Ichiraku's for lunch, do you want to come with us?" Sakura asked her blonde haired teammate, a smile gracing her features. Naruto looked at the girl before smiling brightly at her.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan, I would love to!" The blonde exclaimed and the three walked off, Sakura and Sasuke turning to smirk at Sai who was still led on the ground.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After lunch Naruto offered to go to his place for a while and the two quickly agreed, glad to finally be able to spend some time together like they used to. Naruto unlocked his door, letting Sasuke and Sakura inside, closing it behind them.

"Would either of you like any tea?" Naruto asked as they made themselves comfortable on his couch.

"Yes please Naruto." Sakura replied as she looked around the room, taking in the changes that had occurred since she was last there.

The room had been repainted, once orange but now white, more objects were placed on his bookshelves, some scrolls, a few kunai and a few more pictures. However what stood out most was a picture of the three of them that hung on the wall. It was taken just before her and Sasuke had gotten together, Naruto was stood in the middle, Sasuke to his left and her to his right. They both had their arm around him, Sakura was smiling brightly, Sasuke was smirking as usual and Naruto was in the middle of laughing, his eyes shining brightly, showing his happiness.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto walked back in, carrying a tray with three cups and a steaming teapot placed upon it. He placed the tray on the small table in front of them, smiling at the two of them. She looked into his blue eyes and for the first time she realised that his eyes didn't have that bright sparkle anymore. They were dull, as if all the life had been sucked out of them. Not being able to take it anymore she focused her gaze down to the teapot and leant forwards, picking the teapot up and pouring the contents into the three cups.

The three of them struck up a conversation, catching up just like they used to. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, their cups long empty and the conversation dwindling.

However everything wasn't going to be the same anymore.

Naruto realised he should probably take the tray back into the kitchen, ready for its contents to be cleaned later on. He reached for the tray whilst Sasuke and Sakura were talking but as his hands clasped the tray he realised the conversation had stopped. He looked up and saw that Sasuke's attention wasn't on the pink haired girl anymore but on him. More specifically his arm.

He looked down to see what had caught the raven haired boy's attention when he saw it. His sleeve had been pushed up slightly, showing a variation of cuts and scars. He looked up and saw that Sakura had also caught sight of them. His breath caught in his throat as the two removed their attention from his arm to his face.

"Dobe, what are those?" Sasuke asked in a slightly angry tone which was layered with concern and wariness. He also caught Sakura's shocked and concerned gaze and he quickly let go of the tray and pulled his sleeve down; hiding the evidence of the pain he had been going through.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." Naruto replied shakily, averting his gaze from his two teammates. He heard a growl before a hand reached out; snatching his arm away from him.

"These are not nothing Naruto! What the hell!" Sasuke shouted at the blonde boy who had managed to pull his arm from the raven haired boy's grip.

"N-Naruto, what did you do?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling and her eyes wide. Naruto cowered in his chair before getting the courage to speak.

"I think you should leave." He said quietly and when he didn't hear any movement he looked to see his two teammates staring at him in shock.

"Leave!" He shouted, his voice shaky and his eyes brimming with tears. He quickly stood up and stormed towards the door; grabbing the handle and pulling the door open rather harshly.

"Just get out, you've caused me enough pain." he said, almost whispering but it was still loud enough for the two to hear.

They stood up in a daze - still not fully processing everything and slowly made their way to the door, their eyes fixed on their broken teammate. They walked out of the door and turned around to face the blonde.

"Naruto-" Sakura began in a desperate tone but the door slammed shut, cutting her off.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto leant against the door, tears pouring down his face; devastated that he just pushed the two people he loved away.

He dragged himself away from the door and made his way to the bathroom - the tears still not stopping. He shrugged off his jacket and opened the cabinet above the sink. He rooted around before he finally grasped his desired object.

He raised his left arm, tears blurring his vision as he put the razorblade against his already mutilated arm. He applied pressure and dragged the blade across his arm, letting out a sigh and watching the blood rise to the surface before it dripped down his arm and into the sink. He watched as the edges started to heal and he growled in annoyance.

'Stop it Kyuubi!' He said and heard a sigh in response.

'I'm not going to just let you bleed out kit.' Kyuubi replied.

'I know what I'm doing, now stop.' Naruto said and he heard a sad sigh in response before everything went quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic dripping of the droplets of blood hitting the porcelain sink. He looked back down at the cut and saw that it had stopped healing, the blood pouring out sluggishly - the rhythm of the dripping slowing down.

He repeated the action a few more times before cleaning himself up and walking towards his bedroom. He walked in and fell onto his bed, grabbing the covers, pulling them over his head and curling up into a ball, eventually falling asleep.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and be sure to let me know whether you want a sequel or not.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the bridge, waiting for Naruto to show up, wanting to talk about what had happened the night before. Sakura had spent almost all of the night crying in Sasuke's arms; wondering why their blonde ray of sunshine would do something like that. Sasuke had also wondered what would drive their blonde to do something like that and he couldn't get what Naruto had said out of his head.

'You've caused me enough pain' it just kept going around his brain and he wondered what he had meant. He thought back to last night before realising that Naruto had been acting quite strange for quite a few months now and neither of them had noticed.

As if Sakura had been reading his mind, she broke the silence and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I've just realised something." She said whilst turning towards him.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked his pink haired girlfriend whilst also turning to face her.

"I've only just realised this but don't you think Naruto had been acting like this for quite a while now? I think the last time I actually saw him smile was before..." Sakura replied before realising something and trailed off, not wanting to voice what she had just thought.

"Before what?" Sasuke asked, his full attention on the girl.

"Before we got together." She replied, almost whispering, afraid of what would happen if she said it any louder. She looked down but then quickly looked back up and made eye contact with the other.

"You don't think we made him do that do you?" She asked him in a fearful tone, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean we were ignoring him a lot but that was only because we were trying to find a way to tell him how we feel about him." Sasuke replied but before Sakura could answer they saw a flash of yellow coming their way.

They both quickly stood up and saw Naruto look at them and he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened, flickering all around him. They watched him look in all directions before he bolted off and the two looked at each other before they set off running - hot on the blonde's trail.

The three were running for about five minutes before Sasuke saw an opening. He put extra chakra in his legs, running faster and he pounced. Before Naruto realised anything had happened, he was on the ground, Sasuke on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground so that he couldn't escape.

The blonde wriggled under the raven (almost crying in his attempt of freedom) wanting to get away from the situation.

"Naruto stop it, you're just going to get yourself hurt." Sakura said as she stopped next to the two boys on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura watched as he tired himself out, letting out cries in his attempt at a feeble escape. Eventually his eyes dulled before he resigned himself to his fate. He went limp under Sasuke; finally stopping his struggling and turned his head so that he wouldn't have to look at either of them.

Sasuke moved Naruto's arms so that he could hold them in one hand. He used his now free hand to take a hold of Naruto's chin and gently turn his head so that he faced him. Naruto refused to make eye contact, even as Sakura bent down so that she was at level with Sasuke.

"It's okay Naruto, we just want to talk." Sakura said gently as she reached out to stroke Naruto's cheek. The blonde flinched before he accidently looked into Sasuke's eyes. The raven had caught his gaze and refused to let it go.

"Naruto we aren't mad, we just want to know why you did it." The boy told him gently and the two watched as the blonde scrunched his eyes shut before turning away, forcing his chin out of Sasuke's grip.

"You want to know why?" Naruto asked in a slightly harsh and strangled tone, shocking the two above him.

"I'll tell you why. This village has always hated me and I've been alone since I was twelve but then after graduating I finally got some friends and people to call a family. I had you two, but then you had to go and get together. How do you think it feels to have the two most important people - the first two people to become my friends in my whole life to just ignore you and make you feel alone again? It hurt a lot because dammit I love you both so much that it hurts and it caused me pain every time I saw you both together and I was left by myself!" Naruto said, almost shouting at the end, tears puring down his flushed cheeks - his anger turning to sadness.

The two sat there, staring at the blonde boy in shock. Everything had come out and there was no turning back now and Naruto closed his eyes. He waited for Sasuke to get off of him and for the two of them to walk away in disgust. He even expected a slap or two.

Sakura couldn't believe it, after all this time spent wondering if the blonde felt the same way for them as they felt for him and it was true, the blonde admitted it himself. Sakura's inner-self was dancing around and screaming in pure bliss, determined to make the blonde theirs already.

"Naruto you idiot." Sakura said before she took a hold of Naruto's chin, just like Sasuke had and forced him to face her - his eyes still closed. Before Naruto could pull his face away, lips pushed down on his and his eyes flew open. He looked into jade green eyes and his shock turned into confusion and he tried to pull away. However he didn't need to pull away because Sakura did first but he didn't have time to say or do anything before another pair of lips descended onto his.

Once again he was shocked but he quickly shook it off and he started to struggle; desperate to get away. However Sasuke seemed to push down harder - trying to show the boy just how much they loved him. Finally he pulled back and the couple stared at Naruto, waiting for him to say something.

"I-You-you both just - you can't do that, it's not right, you can't both love me back. It's impossible, it's unfair." Naruto stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening - not wanting to believe that something was going right for once in his life.

"Why is it impossible Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde in a soft voice, not wanting to scare him.

"Because-because everyone else in the village hates me so you should to, you shouldn't love me." Naruto replied looking away and shifting uncomfortably under the raven still sat on him.

"Not everybody hates you Naruto. You have Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, team eight, team ten, team Gai, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya and probably a lot more including Gaara but most importantly, you have us. The first two people to love you. We love you Naruto." Sasuke said, desperate to get his point across.

"Sasuke's right and if you let us, we can show you just how much we love you." Sakura said as she once again tried to stroke his cheek and to her relief he didn't pull away. His eyes closed, showing his obvious pleasure from the simplistic action of skin to skin contact from one of the two people he loved.

"Okay." The blonde almost whispered but it was still loud enough for the other two to hear. Sakura quickly looked at Sasuke and the two exchanged glances before Saskue quickly stood up, pulling the surprised blonde up with him. He put his arms around Naruto's waist and watched as Sakura glued herself to the blonde's back; wrapping her arms around him and cocooning him in an embrace filled with love.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next thing Naruto knew, he was being placed on a large bed. Sakura and Sasuke were above him, slowly removing his clothing and placing feather-light, loving kisses on every place skin was revealed. Sasuke and Sakura took their time removing his clothing and once he was bare they stood there; taking him in.

Naruto's cheeks slowly turned red, embarrassment flooding his veins as he lay there. He gasped as he felt two pairs of lips upon his arm and thigh. He looked down to see Sasuke kissing the scars on his thigh and Sakura kissing the scars on his arm. He hissed slightly as her lips grazed the cuts he had made the previous night. Two pairs of eyes looked up at him before they flickered to his arm where Sakura's lips were.

"We love you Naruto, promise us you won't do it again. You have us now and we aren't letting you go." Sasuke said in a loving voice that had a slight possessive tone in it at the end. Naruto nodded his head in agreement, whispering 'yes' over and over again, tears rolling down his whispered cheeks.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's manhood and the two watched as Naruto gasped. His eyes slammed closed as stars danced across his vision, his mouth opened and his back arched showing clear signs of overwhelming pleasure.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two spent all night pleasuring the blonde, showing him how much they loved him and eventually the sun started to peer over the horizon, sending a faint glow into the room. Sasuke led on his back, one arm under his head and the other thrown over the sleeping blonde that lay upon his chest. His hand grasped the pink haired girl's that lay on the opposite side of the blonde. Naruto had his head resting on the muscled chest underneath him and he had his arm thrown around Sasuke's waist; holding him to his own body, unconsciously scared to relinquish his hold. Sakura had her chest moulded to the blonde's back. Her face was placed in the crook of his neck, her breathing sending shivers down his spine. Finally her arm was over his chest, making sure they were still touching and her hand clasped Sasuke's. To make it complete, their legs were intertwined - clearly showing the three were now together.

This was how Naruto woke up; his eyes fluttered open and he looked around, taking everything in. His muscle's ached but it felt good knowing that the only reason they did hurt was because the two people he loved had caused him so much pleasure that it took his body to new heights. He moved his head slightly, looking up at Sasuke before he looked at Sakura behind him and a smile made its way onto his face for the first time in a while. He smiled in content before he squeezed his arm around Sasuke's waist and pushed his head into the older teen's chest - loving the warmth radiating from him.

The action caused Sakura and Sasuke to stir. He heard the two groan before Sakura's arm squeezed him and he felt a kiss being placed upon his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Mmm, morning." The pink haired teen said sleepily. Her voice was slightly husky from last night's activities combined with just waking up.

"Morning." Naruto replied before Sasuke raised his hand and captured Naruto's chin and tilted his face up. He then placed his lips upon the blonde's in a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away and hummed happily.

"Morning." Sasuke said before leaning over to kiss Sakura who had placed her head on Naruto's shoulder.

The three stayed there for a while; happy to be in the presence of the other two, before finally getting out of their comfy positions. They decided it would be best to have a shower and get something to eat before their meeting in a few hours.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at his reflection. His body was covered in an assortment of love bites - his neck was filled with them. They moved down to his collar bones before scattering around his torso and down to his thighs.

"We could always make more." A voice said behind him before muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Sasuke's head came over his shoulder, his chin resting there as he looked at the blonde through the mirror.

"I think there's enough there anyway but I wouldn't mind some help in the shower." Naruto said cheekily before he blushed and mentally reprimanded himself as Kyuubi laughed at the blonde's boldness.

"I-I mean if that's okay with you and if Sakura doesn't mind." He said quietly. His face was red in embarrassment which wore off once he felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him.

"Of course I want to and obviously Sakura doesn't mind. Your apart of us now. Always have been, and we wouldn't have spent practically all night showing you how much we loved you if we did mind." Sasuke replied before he started to kiss down the blonde's neck and onto his shoulder. The blonde let out a slight moan at the pleasant feeling before turning around in the older teen's arms.

Their lips met and Naruto brought his arms up; wrapping them around the taller boy's neck. His hands gripped Sasuke's hair as their tongues met causing the raven haired teen to move his hands down and take a hold of Naruto's hips in a rough grip. Sasuke let out a small growl and pushed his lips harder against the blonde's causing Naruto to moan and tip his head back slightly. Sasuke's hands moved and he gripped Naruto's ass, pulling him closer before they slid down to his thighs. He squeezed them before starting to lift the blonde up. Naruto - getting the hint - jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist before throwing his head back, moaning as Sasuke started to nibble on his neck.

Naruto let out a squeak as his back hit the shower wall and Sasuke pushed his body into his. He could feel Sasuke's hardness and he gasped, causing some of the water to go into his mouth but he didn't care.

"Please Sasuke. Please!" He said in a desperate tone and he felt Sasuke groan into his neck before replying.

"As you wish my little blonde." The raven said before placing his hands on either side on the blonde's head and thrusting up into the younger teen.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura busied herself with making breakfast for the three of them and after a while she heard the shower shut off. Roughly five minutes later the bathroom door opened. She turned around and smiled at the two boys as they entered the room. Sasuke walked over to her whilst motioning for Naruto to sit down. He leant over her shoulder to plant an affectionate kiss on her lips before finally speaking.

"Looks good Sakura, I bet it will taste even better." He said in a soft tone and Sakura smiled at him before turning back around.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun and it's done now anyway." The pink haired girl replied before shooing him away. She placed one of the three plates of pancakes in front of Sasuke and then she placed one down in front of Naruto before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. Naruto whined as Sakura slipped her tongue into his mouth and his hand came up - his fingers tangling into her cherry blossom hair.

"Fuck, that's hot." They both heard Sasuke say in a husky voice and the two pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them before Sakura licked her lips, breaking the strand.

Eventually the three finished their breakfast with minimal touching and they cleaned up before setting off to the meeting point.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once they had gotten to the bridge Naruto sat on the railing. Sakura and Sasuke leant against him and Naruto held their hands as they talked, waiting for Kakashi and Sai to arrive. Finally Sai showed up and once he saw the position they were in his face turned sour and he glared at the two people on either side of the one he 'loved'.

"Hey Naruto! Why don't we go out tonight, you know, just the two of us?" He said and he watched with a smirk as two pairs of eyes snapped towards him.

"Sorry Sai but we were planning on spending the night watching movies and catching up if we don't have a mission." Naruto replied in a sincere tone.

"Aww but we don't spend any time together. I miss hanging out with you." Sai replied and he waited for Naruto to reply but before he could a hand was wrapped around Sai's neck, lifting him up.

"Listen and listen well because I'm only saying this nicely once." Sasuke growled into the shocked boy's ear.

"Naruto will never be with you because he is ours and ours alone. You are going to leave him be or you'll have me and Sakura to deal with. Got it?" He carried on and shook the teen who was quick to reply.

"Y-Yes, I-I got it." He replied shakily before Sasuke dropped him.

"Seriously boys, why can't you get along?" An exasperated voice asked behind them as Sasuke turned to walk back and he looked Kakashi in the eye as he replied.

"Because he is trying to take what's ours." He said in a serious tone and he caught the smug smile that the man did.

"Finally, now the three of you won't be as gloomy anymore." He said and he watched as the four of them spluttered.

"You knew!" Sakura screeched in embarrassment as she let go of the blonde's hand.

"Of course, it was kind of obvious. Well not for you three but for everyone else it was so they will all be glad that you three are finally happy again. I mean I know I am, my three cute, little students are all back together again, just like the old days." Kakashi replied whilst smiling before he carried on.

"Anyway we have a mission so we should get to the Hokage's office before she blows a fuse."

The three original members of Team Seven nodded before they headed off in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there gawking like a fish. We don't need you in this team so you can either stop trying to cause trouble and actually contribute to the team for once or you can go back to ROOT. I'm sure Danzo would love you back." Kakashi said before he walked off, following his three students, smiling at their retreating backs before thinking off all of the new opportunities that were being presented for Jiraiya's latest book.

Sai puffed his cheeks out and glared before following his team, still annoyed about what had just happened and silently debating whether to leave or not.


End file.
